


In His Arms

by Fantastic_Fantasies



Series: In His Arms [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abusive Relationships, BillDip, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective Parents, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_Fantasies/pseuds/Fantastic_Fantasies
Summary: Bill knew he was dead. He knew that neither heaven nor hell would have a place for him. He would be a phantom. He would be truly alone. He would be left with his own insanity to keep him comfort. He wished he had someone else. Someone to fall back on.Dipper was back home, back to to simplicity of suburban life. It was harder to adjust than he expected. His friends were less entertaining, school was too easy and mind numbingly dull, life was just wrong not being Gravity Falls. He longed for something. No, the someone that had been the bane and his reason for waking up in the morning.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not done yet, I just have no where to save this.
> 
> 9/22 - Updated!!
> 
> 9/23 - Updated!!

White.

That was all he could see. An endless sea of white.

Bill could only just stay still floating. It wasn't like moving was going to help. Wherever he was that was no up, no down, no changes. This was truest Bill's worst nightmare.

Bill wasn't used to being on this side of the deal. Him of all people being tricked. He'd been too damn excited about him winning his game, finally killing those stubborn brats! He'd let himself be tricked by some mere... Humans. Ugh. Now _that_ was truly embarrassing.

Bill twiddled his thumbs as he stared at the abyss in front of him. Bill for the first time in his life began to get genuinely worried. How would he get out of here?

He stared at his hand, hoping and praying that he had at least one stroke of good luck ever since his creation.

He snapped his fingers. 

...

 Nothing, not even a sound. Was sound even possible in this dimension? Probably not, with the lack of air.

 Bill blinked his one eye. This was going to be harder than he had previously expected. But he was a demon. A god! He would escape this goddamn dimension!

 He held the triumphant pose for a solid minute before he sucks back into his sitting position. He didn't know how to get out of here.

 Wait, where even was here? Bill let panic enter his mind. He was defenseless, without a clue, and worst of all he might remain like this for eternity.

_'Well, isn't this perfect?!'_ Bill thought to himself as he attempted to make a sound through the dimension. Nope only in his head. He made a mental note that if he ever got out to send Sixer here.

 Bill mentally laughed at the thought of Ford being trapped in this dimension. He'd either go mad, or he'd be fascinated with this place. Either would be hilarious to watch.

 But the would never happen. Bill was stuck in some prison dimension. Probably a fail safe that one of the other demons put in years ago.

 Bill would never admit it, but he was relatively weak compared to other demons. He had just been lucky enough to get out of the nightmare realm.

 Bill had made deals with humans for centuries, learning about them, making deals with them, using them.

 That brought to mind the question, how did a, not even teenager when they first met boy stop him? Him and his family.

 How? How could it be possible? He was a near immortal dream demon. They were humans! Weak, pathetic humans! A piece of fast moving wood could kill them. WOOD!!

 He was an all powerful demon and he... Lost. He ended up on the wrong side of the deal. He ended up being the one to die. He was the one to have lost...

 He'd made a bad deal.

 Bill screamed like a feral animal, but not a sound came out. Bill decided that if he figured out who made this dimension to personally rip out their vocal cords.

 How did this even happen to him? He had never lost. Well before he'd met him. Mason Pines.

 He always preferred calling him by his zodiac sign, Pine-tree. But he always had known his name. It was utterly dull. It had never suited him; it was too... _Ordinary_.

 But then again he had caused their game to end in the most cliche way possible. The good guys won, woo. _Yawn!_

 That had been the thing to disappoint him most. They'd lead him to believe that he would finally have won, that he had triumphed over "good."

 Bill floated for a minute, thinking. That had been so disappointing. The end to his reign, the end of the kid's summer, the end of the world. It has ended too fast.


	2. Bleak Tidings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill knew he was dead. He knew that neither heaven nor hell would have a place for him. He would be a phantom. He would be truly alone. He would be left with his own insanity to keep him comfort. He wished he had someone else. Someone to fall back on.
> 
> Dipper was back home, back to to simplicity of suburban life. It was harder to adjust than he expected. His friends were less entertaining, school was too easy and mind numbingly dull, life was just wrong not being Gravity Falls. He longed for something. No, the someone that had been the bane and his reason for waking up in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment down below to have your questions answered next chapter.

Dipper stared out of the window of his classroom, begging for the sweet release of death. He had been here for what felt like a millennium. The teacher's dull and lifeless voice pounded into his head like a hammer and nail, except death would not come that easily to him. Rain rolled down the window pain next to him, at least giving him some entertainment. He guessed which ones would get down the bottom faster. He lost every time.

Dipper stared at the gray skies beyond the raindrops. The gray clouds swirled in unusual ways, taking on shapes and personalities. Dipper saw many things in them, but one had always been a reoccurring theme, ever since that summer. Triangles. He had realized it at first, but he would subconsciously see them everywhere now. It had gotten to the point where most of his tee-shirts had them. He had only realized his strange obsession when his mother had brought it up. She had merely asked what he had wanted for his birthday, and he had replied "Anything with triangles on it, mom."

Dipper knew the reason why that shape had stuck with him. The reason why he would have night terrors. The reason why he would be afraid to make a promise, or a bet, or a deal with anyone.

Dipper was woken up from his trance-like state of mind when he heard that the bell had rung, followed by the overly perky voice of his principal, who he swore was gay.

"Good afternoon, Nelson High students!" His voice sounded through the halls. "This is Principal Paxton saying, don't forget to come on down the big game tonight. Remember, were yellow to support our team! Go Dragons!"

Dipper scuffed at the bright tone of the principal, cringing inwardly. He knew Mabel would want to drag him to the football game to support her newest crush. Well, he called it a crush, but he knew better. He was aware that she had gotten herself a boyfriend, but he still didn't like to think of it like that. It creeped him out for whatever reason.

Mabel's boyfriend, Darren seemed like a nice enough guy, but Dipper couldn't help but think something was off about him. Maybe it was just the Gravity Falls in him saying that he was too good to be true for Mabel, or maybe he just wanted to resist the fact that they were growing up.

They had both turned fifteen in the past couple of months. Mabel had been so happy to be growing up, welcoming being free of being the weak freshman instead being the mature and sophisticated sophomore. Dipper was glad to be growing up; he was it was just... he didn't want to let go of childhood. Dipper didn't want to give up the fantasies, the adventures. He didn't want to turn out like every other kid with dreams and become some office worker.

Dipper picked up his backpack as he left the classroom. The hallways were loud with the clamor of other students eager to get back home as fast as they could, but Dipper was in no such hurry. He let himself wander, listening to the random snippets of conversations.

"Wait, are you-"

"Oh my god, Todd-"

"Wait, Bill who?"

Dipper stopped dead in his tracks. His interest peaked when he saw who was talking. He recognized the guy who was talking, his name was... Spencer or something or other. People had always teased him about being part of some cult, and Dipper, in all honesty, believed those rumors. He's seen several police reports in his... investigations of the people in his school and some of the things found in his house where diffidently used in certain rituals he had researched.

Spencer was standing in front of a younger kid, probably a freshman. Spencer smiled as he stared at the other kid, his smile completely unnerving. The other teenager backed away from Spencer as he chuckled nervously. 

"Not 'Bill,' Lenny," Spencer corrected as he brushed his black bangs out of his face. "Lord Cipher. The god of chaos." 

The other kid, Lenny apparently, just looked at Spencer shellshocked. Spencer smiled at this. 

"Listen, kid," Spencer said as he chuckled. "I'm trying to be nice here. Cipher's coming, and we are offering you a chance not to die. What do ya say, Lenard? Do we have a deal?" Spencer extended his hand, and Dipper could have sworn he saw a blue spark come off of it.

"Fine," Lenny said as he straightened his glasses. He took Spencer's hand and set things he could never have even fathomed in motion. "Deal."

Dipper watched the whole scene play out from the other side of the hallway in silent horror. This was too close to te past experiences he'd had with Bill for him to ever be ok with what he just saw. Dipper watched as the freshman walked away, silently hoping he didn't come to regret the deal he just made like Dipper had. 

Dipper's attention immediately shifted back towards Spencer whose eyes were directly fixed on him. Spencer wore his usual stoic expression, any of the cockiness he had displayed before with Lenny now gone. Dipper let out a sigh as he walked over towards Spencer.

"Hey Spencer," Dipper greeted trying to came to a cheerful air about him to mask what he knew. "So what were you talking about with that kid over there?"

"Cut the shit, Pines," Spencer said as he glared daggers at Dipper, making Dipper feel even uneasier about this whole situation. "I know you were eavesdropping. How much did you hear?"

"Not much," Dipper said truthfully. "I only really started listening when I caught the name, Bill Cipher."

Spencer's stone face softened with shock. Dipper wondered what he had said to make him angry facade melt so quickly, when Spencer muttered, "Hail, Lord Cipher."

"Ugh," Dipper said out loud. "So you are part of the Cipher cult."

"You know about us?" Spencer said, a small hint of excitement in his voice. Dipper glared at Spencer before curtly nodding. "That is terrific news!"

"Yeah, now I can tell you he's dead."

Spencer froze in his tracks. "What?"

"Weirdmagedon came and went, Spence. Bill died."

"No..." Spencer breathed out as his hands began to curl into fists. Dipped felt the air being knocked out of him as Spencer pinned him to the wall. Dipper could only stare at the face of his attacker fear over taking his thoughts. Why did he always get involved?

"Lord Cipher would never abandon us so easily!!"

"How do you even know about Bill?!"

Spencer looked at Dipper before letting go of his shirt. Dipper bought a hand to his neck and began to run the now tender area. Dipper glared at Spencer as he walked the now empty halls.

That idiot was going to do something he would regret, that much dipper was sure of. Now Dipper groaned as he realized he would more than likely have to save that jackass.

From what he wasn't quite sure yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't have anywhere to store it other than here.
> 
> 9/28 - Not done yet.
> 
> 10/1 - Updated.
> 
> 10/2 - Updated.


	3. Chapter Two: Never Tamper In His Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never get involved with Bill Cipher.

Dipper could only stare at the road as he placed his head in his hand. Was so bored. He almost wished that he was back with Spencer. Almost.

"Ooh! Dipper I'm so excited!! I can't believe I finally got you out of the house!!" Mabel giggled as she kept her gaze on the road. Dipper and Mabel were driving down the road in Mabel's car, The Sparklenado. Mabel had finally gotten a car for herself a few months ago. After finding the cheapest, most sturdy out of the cheapest cars she had given it a full makeover.

Dipper sighed, wishing desperately that he was back at home, back with his books and the internet. Dipper had gotten into online conspiracy forums and had gathered which the following. To the point that some people were using him as a resource for their own theories.

Dipper had written about everything from monsters to faeries to different dimensions to aliens. Needless to say, he enjoyed what he did.

What he didn't enjoy was going to events at school. He, in all honesty, hated his school, people were friendly enough, but it was boring. Dipper longed for the weirdness of Gravity Falls.

A smile came across Dipper's features. He missed the beautiful town. In the past few years, the townspeople had integrated the monsters of the forests into their everyday lives. Gravity Falls once reserved and seemingly nonexistent was now home to some of the best tourist traps in the country, Mystery Shack included.

Dipper stared out of the car window imagining the Mystery Shack. But his thoughts were interrupted by the shouts of teenagers and the blaring music.

Dipper let out a groan as he stared at his classmates. He knew none of the people he hung out with would be here. Unless their parents had forced them.

Mabel quickly parked the car, practically leaping out of the bedazzled vehicle. Dipper quietly opened the door as he looked out at the sea of students.

Most looked they were dressed for some sort of club instead of a football game. Dipper felt his face light up as he started looking at some of the more... Skimpy clothing items people were wearing.

"Wow, this almost looks like things people would wet at the Hoe Depot.," Mable said jokingly. Dipper groaned, knowing the name of the club she was referring to. Most of the bouncers didn't even care if you were five if you slipped him a fifty. It was like an XXX Chucky Cheese.

"I'm gonna go to the bleachers," Dipper said, desperate to get away from the others students. He had always hated public gatherings. They seemed suffocating.

"Oh, Dip..." Mabel said as she sighed and nodded. He nodded back and gave her a smile watching his sister go and mingle with other girls and start dancing. Dipper let his smile fall as he made his way to the bleachers, hoping he could make it through the night without talking to another soul.

Dipper was shocked to see that other introverted people were sitting on the bleachers too. He didn't even want to see other people tonight. Dipper backed away from the bleachers, retreating to the forests next to the football field.

Dipper sat down in the thick blanket of leaves underneath the woods. Dipper felt the crisp leaves underneath him, bringing him a small comfort. He felt a weight lift off his chest as he sat there alone.

The feeling was short-lived because he heard footsteps in the distance. Dipper stayed seated, turning to see who was coming. Probably Mabel, coming to try and "get him out of his shell."

Dipper felt his eyes shrink to the size of pinpricks as he caught a glimpse of a black-robed figure. His mind flashed back to the first summer in Gravity Falls.

He stared as a mop of red hair stumbled after the robed man. Dipper could only stare at the red headed boy feeling his stomach drop. It was Lenny.

Dipper swallowed as he began to stand up, using the Manotaurs tips on hunting he'd learned from over the years. Dipper crept closer to them, doing his best to stay as silent as possible. He slowed his breathing as he got close enough to make out the prices of a conversation.

"Spencer, dude what are we doing??" Lenny questioned, anxiousness leaking into his voice.

"Don't worry," Spencer said as he lowered his voice as if talking to a frightened dog. "You'll be fine."

Dipper looked from behind the large tree trunk, staring daggers at Spencer. Dipper could see what was happening crystal clear. Lenny was going to be used as if he were a sacrificial lamb.

Dipper followed the pair to a ring of people around a symbol. Dipper felt panic swell in his chest. These guys actually more or less know what they were doing!

Dipper's eyes skimmed across the zodiac. Dipper eyes his wearily, a small pine tree. He hated that something that represented him would forever be a part of Bill. It terrified him to no end. The very thought of Bill made him feel... The closest thing he could think of what he felt like was violated.

He stared at the hooded figures, feeling shivers run down his back. He spotted Spencer posing Lenny in the center of the zodiac.

'Oh, God,' Dipper thought to himself, his eyes growing moist. 'That poor kid...'

Spencer stood with his back to Lenny, a smug smile visible underneath his hood.

"Let us call upon our Lord Cipher on this day!" Spencer shouted into the empty woods, filling the atmosphere with a tangible sense of dread.

Dipper stared in terror as one of the boys brought out a dagger and presented it to Spencer.

Dipper felt his mind telling him to run. Run and find help. Run and find Mabel. Run away.

The other half of him had to know. He had to be certain. He needed to know that Bill Cipher was dead.

Dipper bit his tongue and watched the scene play out, praying to any deities that happened to be listening that nothing would happen.

Spencer took the blade, an almost lustful look in his eyes. He ran his finger across the length of the blade, Dipper feeling himself want to puke when he heard Spencer moan in pleasure.

"Sinner...," Spencer said, as he quickly spun towards Lenny, grabbing at his shirt collar. Lenny let out a shocked wimped as he stared into Spencer's dark eyes. "Do you have any final words?"

"...Spencer...?" Lenny whispered. "What are you...?"

"Lenny," Spencer chuckled. "You'll be okay. Just dead."

Dipper placed a hand on his mouth trying to bite his tongue. He watched as the dark red liquid spilled on the soft soil.

Dipper stared at the face of the red-haired freshman. He was only fourteen. He could have been the next Einstein. He here he was bleeding out on the forest floor.

It was then that Dipper knew, that no creatures should ever dare to tamper in the affairs of Bill Cipher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask any and all questions and criticisms!!!
> 
> 10/8 - Edited.


End file.
